


Коммандер Осьминог

by Urtica



Series: Коммандер Осьминог [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Humor, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: «— Да твою-то мать! Стивен! Отпусти! Ну и как, скажи на милость, ты считаешь, я могу помочь... фу! Стив, убери свои хреновы щупальца из моих карманов! — проорал Дэнни, отчаянно извиваясь и явно проигрывая в схватке с огромным осьминогом, снабженным крайне пронырливыми щупальцами».





	Коммандер Осьминог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Commander Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239461) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



> Спасибо большое [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за бетинг.

— Да твою-то мать! Стивен! Отпусти! Ну и как, скажи на милость, ты считаешь, я могу помочь... фу! Стив, убери свои хреновы щупальца из моих карманов! — проорал Дэнни, отчаянно извиваясь и явно проигрывая в схватке с огромным осьминогом, снабженным крайне пронырливыми щупальцами.

Похоже, теперь его будущее будет именно таким — в ванной, в объятиях крайне сердитого осьминога. У которого нет ни малейшего представления о личном пространстве. Любимые туфли Дэнни вряд ли когда-нибудь просохнут. И Коно, вывшая на полу от смеха, явно не спешила приходить ему на помощь. Дэнни оскалился и отмахнулся от щупальца, деловито пытающегося развязать его галстук. Такая фигня никогда не происходила в Джерси.

Дэнни снова попытался сесть, но непреклонные щупальца вернули его обратно, устроив сверху. Кое-кто еще и дуться осмеливался! Ванна явно была не рассчитана на такое, и они вдвоем с трудом там помещались — пара щупалец Стива висела наружу. Дэнни поднял столп брызг, выругался и затих. Тентакль любяще погладил его по голове.

— Коно! Да встань ты уже с пола и вытащи меня отсюда, пока я не утонул!

Всхлипнув, Коно утерла слезы смеха и грациозно поднялась на ноги.

— Что ты, Дэнни, босс никогда не причинит тебе вреда.

Она протянула Дэнни руку, но два щупальца тут же отвели ее подальше. Похоже, осьминог Стив был тем еще собственником и совершенно не стеснялся распускать тентакли.

— Не думаю, что он собирается тебя отпускать по доброй воле.

Дэнни раздраженно фыркнул и попытался отцепить щупальца, словно ремни безопасности, державшие его за талию, в ответ те только крепче — но очень аккуратно — сжались. Еще парочка обхватила Дэнни за ноги. Пронырливое щупальце, боровшееся с галстуком, снова попыталось продолжить свое дело, но он вновь смахнул его подальше. Дэнни чувствовал, будто его поглотило огромное, мокрое, резиновое кресло-мешок с множеством рук. Еще одно щупальце начало тихонько изучать его волосы, что тоже не прибавило Дэнни радости. Он одарил продолжающую весело улыбаться Коно недовольным взглядом.

— Да где вообще Чина носит?

От двери раздалось сдавленное фырканье. Интересно, как долго Чин стоял там, посмеиваясь над происходящим? Судя по широченной улыбке, которую тот уже даже не старался скрыть, достаточно. У, все развлекаются за его, Дэнни, счет! Сами пусть попробуют сохранить пристойный облик, отмокая в ванной в объятиях огромного осьминога.

— Ну? Ну же! Узнал, сколько будет длиться заклятие? — требовательно спросил Дэнни. И тут же отвлекся — очередное щупальце тихонько попыталось залезть к нему в ухо. Отмахнувшись, Дэнни выжидающе уставился на коллег.

Чин одарил его задорной улыбкой.

— Судя по исследованию мистера Такимото, проклятие должно исчезнуть спустя 24 часа.

Дэнни с облегчением вздохнул. Ура, ему не придется тратить свои жалкие сбережения на покупку огромного аквариума с морской водой.

Может, теперь Стивен Дж. МакГарретт, ой-я-прекрасно-знаю-что-делаю-Дэнно начнет прислушиваться к своему напарнику. Особенно к предупреждениям не трогать коробки, покрытые странными символами, или неприятные даже на вид книги. Особенно, если все это добро лежит в оккультном магазине, находящимся под кучей защитных заклинаний. Потому что иначе вот что получится! В один миг Стив, который нахмурившись изучал резную деревянную шкатулку, стал осьминогом и исступленно размахивал щупальцами на полу.

Запаниковавшие, но действующие четко и слаженно Коно и Дэнни быстро затащили его на кусок брезента и загрузили в кузов машины. Коно поливала осьминога из бутылок с водой, найденных в сумке-холодильнике, а Дэнни вел машину, нарушая все возможные ограничения скорости. Наконец они оказались дома у Стива и перетащили напарника, внезапно обзаведшегося щупальцами, в наполненную водой ванную. Ух, Дэнни надеялся, что вся тачка Стива пропахла рыбой. Да это еще малая компенсация за то, что тот чуть не устроил ему сердечный приступ! 

Дэнни вздохнул и устало потер глаза. Стив ободряюще сжал его, и Дэнни погладил ближайшее щупальце, решительно проигнорировав полный умиления взгляд Коно. Недовольно ощерившись, он скрести руки на груди. Вот она, полная гламура жизнь на Гавайях. Промокнуть до нитки и сидеть в ванной в обнимку с осьминогом. Такой историей даже Опра бы прониклась! Хотя нет. Не стоит ей такое знать. Ведь тогда программу может посмотреть мамуля и лопнуть от смеха. Из бездны уныния Дэнни вырвал посерьезневший тон Чина.

— Дэнни, мы должны найти место побольше, пока заклятие не спадет. Осьминоги дышат жабрами и могут жить, не погружаясь полностью в соленую воду, где-то примерно полчаса.

Встревоженный, Дэнни со всей силы вцепился в ближайшее щупальце Стива — тот в ответ тоже сжал его всеми восьмью тентаклями. Так, что же делать. Нельзя просто выпустить Стива в океан у дома — с одной стороны соседи гуляли свадьбу, с другой, в бухте, проходили соревнования по подводной рыбалке. Дэнни никогда не простит себе, если из Стива наделают суши. И насколько хорошо вообще осьминог помнит свою человеческую жизнь?

— Так, у нас же есть право делать все, что нужно, правильно? Правильно. Чин, пусть нам предоставят в частное пользование аквариум — в зоопарке, центре изучения морских животных, неважно — огромный, с соленой водой. Коно... на тебе транспорт. Достань нам грузовик с мобильным аквариумом.

Дэнни, извиваясь, кое-как уселся и прокричал вслед бросившимся по делам сокомандникам:

— Коно, найди кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь вытащить Коммандера Осьминога из ванны! Фу! — протестующе заорал он, когда Стив решительно утянул его обратно. 

Пару минут Дэнни ругался и извивался, потом сдался и тяжело обмяк в на удивление приятных осьминожьих объятиях. Ну вашу ж мать! Как он вообще дошел до такой жизни? Теперь Дэнни больше всего волновало, как его осьминог — в смысле напарник — переживет это приключение. Хотя Стив явно не страдал нехваткой кислорода, он увлеченно исследовал... Дэнни взвыл и с негодованием выдернул из-под рубашки особо пронырливое щупальце, недовольно потряс его и даже отвесил затрещину.

— Фу! Плохой, плохой осьминог! Стив, когда превратишься обратно, тебе будет очень, очень стыдно!

Стив высвободил свое щупальце из крепкой хватки Дэнни и недовольно хлопнул им по воде.

Замечательно, теперь Коммандер Осьминог обиделся. Кстати надо бы сделать пару фотографий для шантажа, пока Стив не расколдовался. Дэнни полез было за телефоном, но один тентакль уже услужливо протягивал ему мобильник. Парочка соседних сжимали ключи и кошелек. Прекрасно, теперь напарник-осьминог еще и по карманам шарит. Дэнни снова выругался. Вымокший телефон не работал.

— Ты должен мне новый мобильник, МакГарретт!

Явно обрадованный, что Дэнни снова с ним общается, Стив крепко сжал его в объятиях. Насколько хорошо тот понимает человеческую речь? Стив определенно узнавал Дэнни и команду. Дэнни попытался вспомнить все, что говорили об осьминогах в передаче про подводных обитателей. Кажется, те очень умные. Ладно, проведем эксперимент. Дэнни перевернулся, вглядываясь в «лицо» Стива. Ну, там где располагались глаза. Есть ли у осьминогов уши? Ну, попробуем.

— Стив, ты понимаешь, что я говорю?

Щупальце аккуратно коснулось губ Дэнни. Похоже, Стив понимал. Может, проклятие обеспечило того ушами? На всякий случай, Дэнни решил задать еще пару вопросов.

— Если понимаешь меня, хлопни по воде один раз, если хочешь сказать «нет», и два — «да».

Щупальце с энтузиазмом ударило по воде дважды — прямо под носом у Дэнни. Тот закашлялся, отплевываясь, оттолкнул пару тентаклей и откинул со лба прилипшие волосы, чтобы утереть глаза.

— Спасибо. Может, теперь отпустишь меня? — с надеждой спросил он.

Щупальце решительно стукнуло по воде — один раз. Нет.

Дэнни вздохнул. Может, осьминог все-таки не отличается особой сообразительностью? Или... может он просто боится, что останется один, если отпустит Дэнни. Судя по тому, как беспокойно задвигались щупальца, не удерживающие его, Стив явно разволновался. Дэнни успокаивающие погладил ближайший тентакль, тот, что держал его за талию.

— Да не брошу я тебя, дурачина, но ты должен отпустить меня до того, как народ придет загружать тебя в машину. Понимаешь, Стив?

Стив сохранял упорное молчание. Теперь он явно помрачнел. Дэнни раздраженно выдохнул, перевернулся и снова попытался посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Тот решительно сжал щупальца. Дэнни вздохнул и снова его погладил.

— Сам подумай, как я могу бросить тебя в таком виде. Перевезем тебя в аквариум, и я буду рядом все время, пока заклятие не спадет. Обещаю.

Пару минут Стив сохранял подозрительную неподвижность, будто обдумывая все сказанное. Потом щупальца, удерживающие Дэнни, медленно разжались. Дэнни осторожно встал и вылез из ванны — травмы колена и влажный пол не самое лучшее сочетания, понимаете? Когда он все-таки подскользнулся, сразу несколько щупалец рвануло подхватить его.

— Спасибо, напарник.

Прихрамывая и хлюпая мокрыми ботинками, Дэнни добрался до зеркала. Мда. Выглядел он так, будто сражался с осьминогом в рукопашную. Ладно, хоть галстук поправить. Дэнни состроил зверскую рожу своему отражению и, повернувшись, обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива.

— И еще ты мне должен новые туфли, Стивен. Нет, мы не будем списывать их как производственные расходы! Оплатишь из своего кармана, до последнего цента. Может, это научит тебя слушать, когда говорят не трогать всякие подозрительные предметы! Все могло быть куда хуже! Ты мог превратиться в гигантского кальмара или медузу...

Он замолчал посреди бурного монолога, когда одно из щупалец тихонько обвилось вокруг плеча, и, скользнув ниже, крепко сжало руку.

— Рад, что ты в порядке.

Дэнни тоже пожал щупальце. Они совершенно точно не сидели, держась за руки — руки и щупальца? — до возвращения Коно и Чина.

Одна частная лаборатория разрешила Чину использовать их аквариум, и Коно привлекла Камекону и двух его столь же мощных кузенов к перевозке осьминога. Дэнни понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы не пристрелить этих придурков. Ему не требовалось знание гавайского или пиджина, чтобы понять — те прикалываются над нежеланием Стива отпускать Дэнни. Он всю дорогу держался двумя щупальцами за его руку. К счастью кузены не подозревали, что осьминог — это Стив. Кто знает, зачем, по их мнению, 5-0 тащит гигантского осьминога через весь остров. Наверное, решили, тот находится под программой защиты свидетелей.

Аквариум оказался огромным, красивым, с прозрачными стеклянными стенами. В нем уже расположились стайки тропических рыб, водоросли, кораллы и всевозможные камушки. Глава лаборатории озадаченно наблюдал, как Дэнни уговаривал Стива переползти из перевозочного бака во временное обиталище. А уж когда Стив все-таки поддался и, продолжая цепляться одним щупальцем за запястье Дэнни, перевалился через бортик, удивлению ученого не было предела. Его явно разрывало от желания задать кучу вопросов, но Чин ловко увел его подальше от аквариума, в кабинет, оформлять бумаги и вешать лапшу на уши по поводу произошедшего.

Когда биолог скрылся, Коно широко ухмыльнулась и подмигнула Дэнни. Стив явно разрывался между желанием изучать новое жилище и нежеланием отпускать Дэнни. Одним щупальцем он продолжал сжимать его руку, а остальными с любопытством ощупывал все лазейки и щели среди камней и кораллов.

— Похоже, ему здесь нравится, — радостно сказала она.

Коно с трудом сдерживала смех — Дэнни, прикусив нижнюю губу, старательно пытался оторвать от себя тентакль Стива. Он громко выругался, обнаружив на запястье вереницу огромных засосов. Наконец Стив отцепился, но продолжил болтаться у стенки аквариума, подозрительно кося на Дэнни. Тот скорчил зверскую рожу и замахал руками, отгоняя его.

— Иди. Да вали уже, придурок. Когда тебе еще выпадет шанс подышать под водой? Ну же, изучи там все хорошенько! Я никуда не денусь, пока ты не превратишься обратно. Иди, позаигрывай с кальмаром. Брысь!

Стив повиновался и лениво поплыл вглубь аквариума. Местные жители поспешили уступить ему дорогу. Коно заметила, что осьминог все равно старался не выпускать Дэнни из поля зрения. Сам Дэнни, все еще потирающий запястье, устало уселся на один из ящиков, стоявших в комнате.

— Как думаешь, сколько нам еще осталось? — спросил он, следя за Стивом с не меньшим вниманием.

Коно, нахмурившись, посмотрела на часы.

— Он превратился примерно шесть часов назад. Значит, осталось где-то восемнадцать?

Дэнни застонал. Коно и Чину бессмысленно торчать здесь столько времени.

— Давай я съезжу за едой и чистой одеждой? — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила Коно. — Тебе не мешало бы переодеться, да и Стиву, когда заклятие спадет, надо будет чем-то прикрыться. Может, получится и раскладушку тебе достать.

— Спасибо, Коно, — искренне поблагодарил Дэнни.

Коно привезла еду и сухую одежду, Чин заговаривал зубы местным сотрудникам до конца рабочего дня, а Дэнни устроился рядом с аквариумом Стива. Тот крайне подозрительно пытался спрятать пустые панцири от краба и какого-то моллюска под камень. Дэнни понадеялся, что Стив не сожрал что-то очень редкое или ядовитое.

Потом Дэнни отправил Чина и Коно домой — хоть немного отдохнут — и поставил раскладушку вместе с причитающимися подушкой и одеялом у аквариума. Так Стиву будет видно Дэнни, а он сможет приглядывать за маленькой акулой и парочкой упитанных угрей. Как потом объяснять губернатору, что МакГарретта съели акулы? Хотя в его случае такое никого особенно не удивит.

Дэнни улегся на оказавшуюся довольно удобной раскладушку. Закинув руки за голову, он сонно наблюдал, как преломляется свет в воде, и как по аквариуму шныряют рыбы. Стив устроился поблизости и забавлялся, играя с парочкой несчастных крабов. Зрелище умиротворяло, фильтры для воды размеренно гудели, и Дэнни быстро провалился в сон.

Ему снился интересный сон — покачивающаяся лодка, привлекательные танцоры хулы — когда он с воплем проснулся и свалился с раскладушки, отбиваясь от щупалец, решивших забраться, куда не следовало. Тяжело дыша, Дэнни уселся на полу. Он буровил Стива полным негодования взглядом, но тот, кажется, ни капли не раскаивался. Пронырливые, мокрые щупальца свисали с бортика аквариума.

Дэнни, одновременно возбужденный и шокированный, пару раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. Немного придя в себя, он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону своего напарника и разразился яростным монологом. Имеет полное право! Его лапал партнер! Партнер с щупальцами... очень, очень ловкими, любопытными щупальцами. Нет, ловкими, мокрыми, холодными щупальцами!

— Ты сейчас и правда запустил свой тентакли мне под шмотки? Нет, не отвечай, Стивен, даже знать не хочу! Да что с тобой вообще не так? Хотя нет, сам знаю! Тебя превратили в кальмара. Кальмара без малейшего представления о личном пространстве. Ты покраснел? Потому что ты как-то слишком быстро из золотисто-коричневого стал кирпично-красным. Мы все равно поговорим об этом, Стив! Станешь человеком, и мы с тобой сядем и в деталях обсудим, что такое границы личного пространства. Да, можно обзавестись восьмью руками, но это не значит, что ты теперь их обязан совать во всякие интимные места! Ты, может, и офицер, но совершенно точно не джентльмен!

Дэнни встал с пола и непреклонно оттащил раскладушку подальше от аквариума — так, чтобы теперь уныло обвисшие щупальца Стива не дотянулись. Дэнни сурово посмотрел на осьминога. Тот, явно впавший в уныние, пинал камушки по дну и ужасно напоминал малыша, ковыряющего носком ботинка пол после того, как ему влетело. Нет, Дэнни отказывался находить это милым. Надо сохранять твердость, иначе к утру он станет звездой любительского порно со щупальцами. Как потом объяснять отделу кадров, почему Дэнни подает жалобу на домогательства со стороны осьминога?

Он в очередной раз обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива.

— Вот и сиди там! Если хоть одно жалкое щупальце окажется сегодня по эту сторону аквариума, я лично из тебя суши наверчу! Понял меня, дружок?

Стив, плотно подобрав щупальца и, отвернувшись от Дэнни, тоскливо сполз на дно. Только одним тентаклем он изредка тыкал в несчастную морскую звезду.

Дэнни снова улегся на раскладушку и плотно завернулся в одеяло. Он сурово взглянул на Стива и закрыл глаза, надеясь поспать еще немного. Уже засыпая, Дэнни пробормотал:

— Не то, чтобы я был сильно против того, что ты меня лапаешь. Но я предпочитаю теплые человеческие руки, а не холодные, мокрые щупальца.

Он уже не увидел, как Стив резво вскочил со дна и задумчиво посмотрел на него, радостно размахивая щупальцами. Наверное, именно так выглядело выражение абсолютного счастья по-осьминожьи.

Завтра была суббота, поэтому Дэнни не пришлось общаться с биологами, жаждавшими задать множество вопросов о подозрительно умном осьминоге, поселившемся в их аквариуме. Коно завезла ему ноутбук, кучу бумаг, требующих заполнения, и завтрак. Дэнни позаимствовал у ученых стол и кресло и занялся работой. Утро прошло мирно.

Срок проклятия истекал ближе к вечеру, и пока Стив развлекался, гоняя толстых рыбешек и мелких акул по аквариуму, а также протискиваясь в самые крохотные норы и расщелины. Дэнни никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то столь искренне кайфовал от отсутствия позвоночника. Интересно, может ли у рыб случиться сердечный приступ от общения с игривым осьминогом? Ладно, он их не жрал и то хлеб. Дэнни совершенно не горел желанием возмещать стоимость этих наверняка дорогих экспонатов из своего кармана. И абсолютно не знал, что писать в отчете о расходах для губернатора.

Попозже снова заехали Коно и Чин. Они привезли еще еды, поболтали с ним пару минут и предложили остаться, пока Стив не превратится обратно. Но так они могли пропустить день рождения матушки Чина, и расплата могла быть жестокой. Поэтому Дэнни отправил их обратно, предварительно убедившись, что они оставили ему машину и одежду для Стива. Дэнни не хотелось даже думать, что станется, если Стив в положенный срок не превратится в человека.

Дэнни разобрал гору отчетов, весело поболтал час по телефону с Грейс и теперь сосредоточенно искал в Интернете шутки про головоногих (ха, да Стиву мало не покажется). Он взглянул на часы и понял, что до великого превращения остались считанные минуты. Дэнни закрыл ноутбук, подхватил одежду Стива, полотенце и выжидающе застыл у аквариума. Ладно, может он еще помолился парочке святых. Как он будет объяснять Грейси, что дядя Стив теперь осьминог?

Стив медленно фланировал, то и дело отвешивая тумаки уставшей от докучливого интереса акуле. Завидев Дэнни, он подплыл поближе. Конечно, именно в этот момент на часах пробило шесть вечера, осьминога выгнуло, словно по нему прошел разряд тока, и он исчез в огромном облаке черных чернил.

Встревоженный Дэнни подошел ближе, только чтобы загипнотизировано наблюдать, как из облака выплывает длинное, мускулистое, загорелое тело — Стив подплыл к стенке аквариума и широко улыбнулся Дэнни, словно какой-то чокнутый русал. Он с легкостью перелез через бортик, откинул мокрые волосы со лба и спрыгнул на пол. Не сводя пристального взгляда с Дэнни, Стив направился прямо к нему, оставляя за собой мокрые отпечатки на бетонном полу.

Внезапно стало как-то сложновато отвести взгляд от загорелого, обнаженного тела — так, смотреть только в глаза! Ох, он ведь был такой мокрый, и эти капельки, поблескивающие на темных волосах, ведущих к... когда это Стив успел набить у себя на бедрах — стройных и мускулистых —разноцветные разводы?

Дэнни тяжко сглотнул и продолжил пялиться, судорожно прижимая к груди одежду Стива, будто викторианская барышня. Наверное, Дэнни сам попал под какое-то заклятье, потому что внезапно Стив очутился слишком близко. Он поднял его голову за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. Зрачки Стива расширились, и улыбка, которой он одарил Дэнни, вышла хищной, акульей.

— Кажется, мы собирались кое-что хорошенько обсудить.

— Да? — нет, голос Дэнни ни капли не дрожал.

Стив решительно кивнул.

— Что-то о границах личного пространства и моих теплых руках.

— Правда?

Ладно, может, голос у Дэнни немного сбивался, но Стив подобрался совсем близко. Так, что можно было разглядеть синие разводы в его зеленоватых глазах, и капельки воды на ресницах. И чувствовать исходящий от тела жар. Внезапно чужие пальцы обхватили его за подбородок. Дэнни моргнул, выражение лица Стива смягчилось от смеси нежности и чего-то ужасно похожего на... Стив поцеловал его.

Он обнял Дэнни, притягивая его ближе — и Дэнни даже не имел ничего против, что тот все еще не вытерся — и продолжая целовать с таким пылом, что все разом вылетело из головы. И собственное имя, и адрес и даже название штата, в котором они живут. Дэнни выронил стопку одежды, вцепился в широкие плечи Стива и с не меньшим пылом поцеловал его в ответ. Руки у Стива оказались столь же проворными, как и щупальца, и потребовалось некоторое время, пока они оба не поняли, что пора перебираться в более уединенное место.

Стив, как обычно, утащил ключи от машины (Дэнни из принципа отказывался делать ему личную связку) и довез их до своего дома. «Мы ни за что на свете не поедем в твою жуткую квартиру, Дэнно». 24 часа осьминожьего существования определенно не отучили Стива командовать. 

Дэнни тут же поделился с ним этим соображением, пока Стив тащил его из машины к дому. 

И руки распускать — это Дэнни тоже озвучил — когда Стив вел его к лестнице. Он раздраженно что-то рыкнул и начал быстро раздевать Дэнни.

Когда они поднялись по лестнице на нем не осталось ни ниточки. Стив присел, перекинул его через плечо и утащил в спальню. Удивленный вопль быстро перешел в стон, когда Стив извернулся и укусил его за задницу. Он споро сгрузил свою ношу на кровать и начал быстро раздеваться, раскидывая одежду по всей комнате. Кровать все еще пружинила под Дэнни, когда Стив запрыгнул на нее сверху, словно огромный, татуированный тигр.

— Мы же вроде как собирались поговорить, — выдохнул Дэнни, когда Стив прикусил кожу на скуле, потерся носом за ухом и оставил на шее засос.

Стив уселся у него на бедрах и скорчил сосредоточенную мину, будто размышляя. Потом он покачал головой.

— Неа.

Стив прижал Дэнни к матрасу, явно намереваясь попробовать на вкус каждый дюйм его кожи. Похоже, особенно по вкусу ему пришлись соски Дэнни — от того, что творил этот горячий, влажный рот Дэнни не мог сдержать стонов. Кажется, у Стива было чересчур много общего с головоногими, когда дело доходило до сосания. У Дэнни возникло подозрение, что тому не составит труда сделать такой потрясный минет, что все мысли вскоре выбьет из головы. 

Так и оказалось.

Где-то после третьего захода, они лежали, обнявшись, на смятых простынях. Стив явно перенял замашки осьминогов: он не собирался отпускать Дэнни, и теперь лениво целовал и вылизывал его шею, оставляя засосы — напоминало некий таинственный узор.

— Осьминожище, — нежно пробурчал Дэнни, все еще благожелательно настроенный после недавнего оргазма.

— Хм? — вопросительно промычал Стив, засасывая его чувствительную мочку уха.

— Все эти щупальца, — похоже, даже Дэнни отказал дар связной речи.

— Руки с воронкообразными присосками, — поправил его Стив, вылизывая Дэнни за ухом и счастливо вздыхая. — Снабженные вкусовыми и осязательными рецепторами.

Дэнни покосился на него.

— Воронко... что, прости, мистер Я-Люблю-Науку?

— Щупальца с присосками, способными чувствовать запах и вкус, — отвлеченно перевел Стив, аккуратно переворачивая Дэнни на спину и лениво наползая сверху. Он приподнял голову и солнечно улыбнулся, разглядывая сонное и довольное выражение лица Дэнни.

— Мне очень понравилось пробовать тебя на вкус, Дэнно.

И он широким движением облизал его волосатый торс.

— Фу, извращенец! — выдохнул Дэнни. Его пробило дрожь от воспоминания о том, как мокрые щупальца заползали ему под одежду. Стив втянул в рот его сосок.

Стив фыркнул от смеха и поднял на Дэнни повеселевший взгляд.

— Но ты меня все равно любишь.

Дэнни обхватил его за широкие, татуированные плечи и крепко сжал, выражая свои чувства по-осьминожьи.

— Да, и еще как, — пробормотал он в темную макушку.

И если Дэнни потом решил набить крохотное изображение осьминога на довольно интимной части своего тела, то это касалось только его и Стива.


End file.
